High School in a Nutshell
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: When Brian wakes up to see that it was all a dream- it isn't great. But what happens when he starts at a new school with friends that are exactly from his dream, with all of the same interests? And will he win over the girl of his dreams or lose her? AU. Rated T for a reason. Based upon the actions of season 1.


**Author's Note: **

**-**Hi everyone! This story has taken me roughly a week to write, plan out, and revise and edit by myself. This has had a lot of hours put into it and I am happy with the way it came out. This will be out of character- so be warned about that. More about this will be at the bottom! The story alone was about 10,000 words! Which is my new record for one... chapter? Although this is a super one-shot

**Changes Made:**

-Ages and grades have been changed. Brian and the gang is in their sophomore year. Jenny is in her junior year. The law is in his senior year. This is based on season 1 almost, and completely AU. Season 2's story will probably somehow include the Law somehow, alright? Cool. Yup. Also if they just have gamer tags that are referred by their actor's names but called by their names too... make sense? Yup. Again.

**Warnings:**

_-_This story contains the following: strong language, hinting at sex, and complete OOCness.

**Pairings:**

- Almost one-sided Law/Jenny

- Some Ki/Ted

-Of course Brenny :)

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Ghirahim is Fabulous does not own Video Game High School and any of the characters. The song "Helping Twilight Win The Crown" goes all towards Hasbro or whichever company owns its rights.

**High School in a Nutshell**

_/Super One-shot/ _

Brian woke up in a small room with posters of famous video games covering every inch of the wall. It was a mess with some clothes on the ground and his old school keyboard lying on the ground. It wasn't the coziest but it still worked. His mom wasn't there for him, she was too busy with work. Sometimes he even felt like Harry Potter but there was no magic, wizard schools, wands, and nose-less people who are your greatest enemies, and of course he wasn't even in the same country as Hogwarts. Yet he felt like he was trapped underneath the stairs with a family with no care for him. And he needed to find the right people to help break him out of this shell.

This last dream he had just had felt too real. He didn't understand how it couldn't be true; a video game themed school would be amazing (the closest thing to that is a school with a theme of game design). And him basically getting a girlfriend that becomes his captain so they had their first and last kiss was something that would never happen. Ted and Ki also seemed like good friends since he didn't have many where he goes to school. Only if this dream turned out to be real and this was a dream of him having that dream. It made total sense to Brian.

Let's just say from the dream- the only true things were the video games, his keyboard and mouse, and himself.

Pulling the covers off his bed he arose and picked through his dirty clothes. His first day at the newer school. His mom transferred a few states away for her work and he wasn't happy about this at all. Technically Brian wasn't even happy to begin with. His dream showed a better way of how Freshman year could have went down, but it didn't. And now Sophomore year isn't looking good at all. Mainly because he was starting in the middle of the year after switching.

Brian soon found himself face to face with his new school. Damn this was going to be a long year for him.

* * *

_"Hey! Hey! Everybody!_

_We've got something to say._

_We may seem as different,_

_As the night is from day._

_But you look a little deeper-"_

"I swear if you keep going, I will take that guitar and smash it over your head." Ki Swan gave a reassuring look to her boyfriend Ted Wong, as the leader of the school band kept yelling at Ted. He wasn't the greatest singer- and hell he sucked at playing any musical instrument. But it is what his father said the Wong legacy does. Keeps on rocking no matter what the haters say. "Sorry Teddy, but you're not going to make the band this year. You're not very... talented."

Ted looked down and sighed. He knew that they were completely right. No matter how hard he tried he kept doing worse and worse- not to mention his family always gave him a hard time about it. Ki patted his back and said he would get them next time.

"Dad was right- I will never be a Wong." Ted stared at the floor convincing himself he is a loser. "I try to tell him that music isn't what gets me going. Sure I love to listen to it but I just can't perform it."

"Ted- I love you for you. You need to tell your dad that you are not comfortable with being someone you're not. You _love_ to hang out with Rocky and his gang of racers. You really love the idea of street racing, or just racing in general." the girl pulled her boyfriend into a hug. Drifting was something really important to Ted and she didn't want him to throw it away just for his dad. It was really a talent, and even D.K. could tell that it was.

"His name is Drift King- or D.K. Even you know he hates being called that!" the boy backed up his mentor and the other girl only laughed. That was the same old Ted that she has always known and cared about.

"Yo!"

Both turned around to see a teenage boy with his arms crossed. He was slightly bigger while wearing some jeans and a black shirt that read '_Games Time' _in red lettering. 'Games Time' was actually his catchphrase that he said to every girl. Games always said that the girls swoon over that- which they don't care about. His darker hair was covered with his favorite fedora that he claims all the ladies fall for. This was Games Dean, possibly one of the biggest jerks in school. Well, number one belonged to a certain 'Law'.

"What do you need, Games?" Ted glared at the other sophomore.

"Apparently there is a new guy, Brad or Ben. Something I don't really care much about. But Calhoun said that I have to show him around but I'm not in the mood too. So you can do this job for me Teddy." Games slowly took out a twenty and handed it to Ted. Ki glared at him for just using her boyfriend to get out of something that the principal assigned him to do.

"He doesn't have to!" Ki defended her man. Most of the time it was just Ki defending him anyways- it was time for him to take this back.

"No Ki, it's cool. I will do this." Ted wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He just wanted to get through the rest of the day. When Ted tells his father- shit is about to go down. Ted then stormed past Games; then headed in the wrong direction. Ki apologized for her boyfriend's behavior and then scurried down the hallway, turning him towards the right direction.

* * *

_Miss. Miss. Miss._

Once again Jenny Mattheus kept missing the damn basket. Jenny wasn't sure exactly how she made the position of team captain of JV. She was never really the sporty type- but her father encouraged her to do so. He kept saying that those video games she was playing will get her nowhere in life. He also didn't want her to follow in her mother's footsteps, and banned the game _Field of Fire_ from their home. Of course that means Jenny doesn't have to be exactly home to play it, or cannot sneak it into her room.

Her gamer tag name was "JennyMatrix" which is what most people at school call her. She was never really fond of the name "Mattheus" it didn't seem be be like her at all. Very much like her attempting to play a sport that she isn't very good at.

"Hey Jenny," someone put their arms around her, "guess who? If you guessed your sexy boyfriend the Law, you are luckily right."

Another thing- or person that didn't belong in Jenny's life. Her so called boyfriend was a total jerk. She has seen him hitting on other girls and getting their numbers. There were only two reasons why they were dating in the first place. One because he is the captain of the football team (and half the school thought the captain of the girls basketball team should date him). The other was because her father said it would be a great idea due to him being best friends with Law's parents.

"Ohhh I guessed right." it wasn't a guess; she painfully knew it was him. And Jenny was thinking of ways that he could be gotten rid of. No, she didn't mean in the way of death. Just them taking a short road trip across country. Then they 'stop' in a desert. Then she leaves him. Victory would be officially hers then.

"Anyways, there is some new guy that I am going to have to teach a lesson. Want to come see your hot man beat up some little new loser?" Law smiled. Another thing she hated about him- he usually fought with the new kids. Just to show them their place around here. Law was number 1 on her hate list. Spot number two belonged to Games Dean, and after that the list goes on.

"I'll pass." miss again. _Dammit he tells my dad how the hell I am doing, _Jenny thought. Then she realized he probably noticed her attempting to practice earlier. "I mean I guess I will go watch you. It's not like I have anything else better to do. I don't have any English homework that I need to get done before next hour."

* * *

"Hey do you know of a Games Dean?"

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Game Dean is?"

"Um, I am new and my buddy is Games Dean. Do you mind telling me where he is?"

Brian couldn't get anyone to help him. They just laughed at him. It was just like previous schools where most people just did the same. Even if it wasn't his first day. He felt like he was also a 'Percy Jackson'- going through dozens of schools. But he could blame his mother for this, he would rather be chilling with his dad again. Who is living across the country with his bitchy girlfriend and her two kids. Maybe he was no Jackson after all.

"You the new guy?" Brian turned around to see a gloomy Ted and Ki beaming at him. _Total polar opposites do attract_, Brian thought to himself with a smile.

"You Games and... Dean?" hey, he thought that Games could be two different people. It's kind of like those names that sound like you're talking about one person but you just didn't put the word 'and' in between to him. The principal here was just like the one in his dream- and even had the same name; that was pretty damn crazy.

Technically Games Dean was in it too. And he assumed that it would be the same one. And judging by these two- they looked like his best friends. Ted looked like he was still trying to learn how to rock with the way he dressed. Ki just looked like the same Ki as usual. Having fun and also learning about who the hell knows what.

Then it occurred to him. If these could be the same people as the ones he had in his dream, then isn't Ki new too? Where the hell is Jenny? The Law? Would Scott Slanders be a school host for anything? Maybe even have a best friend named ShotBot? What would ShotBot even end up being; a human or a person?

Speaking of Jenny, wasn't she the one to originally show him around? His heart sped up at the thought of Jenny Matrix- his crush. A smile stretched on Brian's face as the other two looked at each other. They were a bit confused on what the heck was going on, why would the new guy be smiling like this?

"No, my name is Ki Swan. This is my boyfriend, Ted Wong." she introduced the both of them. Brian nodded and said that he knew that and was just kidding.

"Can you tell me where Ace's class is?" Brian asked.

"Ace?" Ki countered back, no one really called Ace that. It was a name that he had gone by back in high school. When he was an FPS champion- which no one knew about? And he intended on it being kept that way.

"Oh um... Mr. Levi's class?" Brian looked down at the schedule. Zach Levi was Ace's real name, according to his schedule. That name really didn't seem something that Ace would really have. But Brian couldn't really say anything against it. It wasn't his choice.

"You're taking his gym class? Daaaaaamn, that sucks." Ted laughed bringing a smile to Brian's face. Something that he did when he told him that Law and Jenny were dating. Brian needed to get this thought out of his head. It wasn't something he liked at all.

"Just take me there." Brian sighed.

* * *

"This 'ere sport is important. I know I always say that but now its true. Basketball is one of the school's top sports and we want anyone to be able to play. Now I have Miss Mattheus here to show us how some of this works. Since she is also the girlfriend of 'Law and he is the head of all sports management. She can also recommend you all towards him, right Mattheus?" Ace smiled over at her. She nodded without a smile. Why were her relationships always brought up?

_SLAM!_

Brian opened the door wearing some sweats. The look on his face was a 'I am so sorry I am late sir' look. And Ace just shook his head slowly asking if he is new.

"Rule number-" Ace began.

"One, know all of his rules. Rule number two-hundred and seventy-one: never quote all of them back to you. Am I right now?" Brian rolled his eyes and stood in the line of people. Everyone looked at him shocked- even Jenny. No one replies back to Mr. Levi this way. No one.

"Damn, sophomore knows stuff. I assume you're the new guy?" Jenny asked Brian.

"Yeah, and I assume your Miss 'Mattheus' then?" Brian game a small smile. He remembered when he first said that name she punched him in the gut. This version of her also wasn't to thrilled with being called that. Once again he was going to call her it- just to get a kick out of it. Hopefully he wasn't literally going to be kicked.

"Maybe the Law should kick your ass."

"If he has the pokeballs too." Brian whispered, his fear was confirmed. Jenny was still talking to him- so therefore they had to be together. But it makes no sense- Ki and Ted are with each other. And Games is still acting like a jackass. This was making no sense to him.

Jenny only rolled her eyes and told everyone to break into groups and try. Once again the boy was on his own not sure where to go. Everyone had their own friends and his wasn't really in the same class. He hasn't even won them over yet. Yet Brian knew that he eventually would win them over.

He moved towards the back of the gym and practiced shooting. It wasn't entirely bad after all- but still needed more work to it. Slowly a ball rolled over towards him and the group shouted for him to throw it to him. He grinned and picked it up and threw it- and it hit Jenny in the back of the head.

He gulped as she slowly turned around. Her face was red with an angry look on it. Knowing her- she would most likely beat the shit out of him. And that's why he made a run for the door with Matrix running after him. The class soon erupted into laughter.

"That boy sure is in a lot of trouble." Ace crossed his arms with a smirk on it.

Running through the halls he could hear her yelling to get over there. Something he wanted her to say but in a different way. He turned around to yell something back but ran straight into a wall. She soon caught up to him as Brian was trying to refocus himself.

Grabbing him off the floor, she slammed him against a locker. "Hey I surrender, just take the damned case."

It took about a minute to understand what he just said. Did he mean the same one as in capture the flag in _Field of Fire_? Looking over him again he looked like a gamer. He had on a white shirt with a logo to some older game and stains on the shirt. It was incidentally from an energy drink- and she could smell that it was probably from recently today. Maybe he was hinting at it. But why?

"Did you mean by..."

"Field of Fire? Hell yeah." Brian grinned as she let go of his arms. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed at her. "And how would little miss popular know of the game?"

"Shut up... ummm..." Jenny trailed off.

"Brian Doheny. But my gamer tag is called BrianD. And I assume by your voice and complete jackass attitude you happen to be a certain champion of it. One named JennyMatrix that is on most late night servers." it was true, Jenny sometimes took a set home and played it all night with no sleep. It surprised her that he knew who she was, but the name BrianD sounded pretty familiar.

Wait a minute... is he the one that? Fuck, he couldn't be the guy that was on her team a few weeks ago. He disobeyed her orders and accidentally blew her up and she had a game over. Her smile turned into a glare and Brian only laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about the other night..." he trailed off.

"I guess it's okay, but I have an idea. You and I have to play a match soon. Against each other, I mean you do kind of owe me for a lot now. Maybe I can even kick your ass in a basketball game too." Jenny placed a hand out and Brian stared at it for a few minutes. He slowly took his out and shook

What they didn't know was Dean games was standing on the other side of the wall. He knew that Law would love to know what his girlfriend was doing behind his back. Something that a lot of boyfriends don't want to know about their girlfriends. And it also works the other way around.

* * *

"Dad, I really am not into the whole band concept. So maybe I can try something new ya know? Follow my own beat of the drum." Ted looked over at Ki who smiled in encouragement.

It was totally a fake one- Ki didn't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe making music analogies wasn't going to be the way to get out of this. And he hasn't even said anything about being a 'drifter' at all. Ki has met Freddie Wong- and he isn't a big fan of that. Technically he isn't really a fan of anything and is full of himself. But he knew that this would end up hurting Ted in some way- no matter what approach he takes. Freddie didn't really love his son at all- he thinks he is a loser. And sometimes it would be to his face.

"Theodore!" Drift was standing next to his posse, and walked towards him.

"Hey DK! Dude, what's up?" Ted smiled for the first time in awhile. Something that he can't do normally. The whole music pressure always gets to him. The other time he smiles is when he is with Ki, but outside of school. And they usually don't go on dates with her father always wanting to know everything.

"Everything is very well, Theodore. Have you delivered the message to your father yet about joining my group?" Ted's smile was missing. His face turned pale. "I take it you have not spoken with him yet. Is there something wrong with us? You should not be afraid of your own father- he shall love you no matter which path you take."

"You know what, you're actually right! Thanks D.K." Ted grinned at him- his spirits had finally been lifted. It was by someone he knew who cared about him. Ki only laughed nervously- a bit angry that this was what she was telling him the entire time. Maybe someone that he looked up to (not that he didn't look up to her) that told him was making it a lot better.

"It was no hassle, Theodore. I must leave now, I hope to see you at our next meeting as an official drifter. Because I know that you will become one, Theodore!" with that D.K. ran off with a strange car sound making noise. No one really understood how there actually were noises, but they didn't question him at all. And not a lot of people really talked to him too.

"Hey guys." Brian walked into the 'relaxing room' that many students had requested to Calhoun. He sat in the chair and smiles- it was an almost date with the girl of his dreams. The smile on his face was like a kid opening presents on Christmas. And then getting exactly what they have been asking for the whole time.

"You okay?" Ted walked over to him and punched him lightly. Brian was still deep in his thoughts about him going out with her. But not really going out. Just, chilling according to her (but he had the idea that she was still into him).

"Yeah, I ummm... yeah..." Brian laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know how to say exactly that he was going to be hanging out with Jenny soon. He really didn't know how to say anything at all. He then began to wonder if there was a _Dance Ex Machina_ machine at her house too- he could totally show Jenny that he could beat her ass. But he also knew that she beat his high scores so that answer would be a no. Anything could happen though, right?

Ted opened the mini-fridge in the room and grabbed three bottles of orange soda. Handing it to Ki and Brian he gave a little cheer. He really did have awesome friends, even if he just met one of them. "To our friendship."

The three cheered with Ted adding to part of friendship being magic. Brian smiled knowing that is something that he would say. Ted was just being himself, wacky and awesome.

They were rudely interrupted to a deep laugh and turned towards the door. Games Dean leaned against the wall and smiled. "So, hello there Brian Doheny. I heard that you and Miss Mattheus got into a bit of a fight. Care to explain the details to me?"

"Umm..." Ted looked over at Brian with a worried look. "What did you do to Jenny Matrix, or uhh… Jenny Mattheus?"

"Nothing- I just accidentally hit her with a basketball and she chased me into the hallway." Brian defended himself- not trusting to say what actually happened after that. Games always seemed to twist the truth. It was him that made Jenny say that he and her can no longer talk. Everything from that was his doings in a way.

But then he also kind of helped them get together. Almost. Damn her and being his new captain.

"Can't hit a girl, oh wait you are one." Games laughed and stepped forward. Brian frowned at him and then threw the first punch- unsure of what went over him. Games didn't see it coming and was hit in the nose, and fell to the ground. Something that he wasn't exactly thinking would happen but it did. He actually beat someone in one of his first fights. That wasn't a dream.

"Dammit, Doheny!"

"Looks like BD beat up the little girl!" Ted grinned and high fived Brian. And it was only in one hit that he was hurt. That just shows that GD was a bit weak. Hell a bit wasn't the word to describe any of it. It wasn't much of a fight either- Games didn't put anything up.

"Umm... yeah." Brian laughed nervously.

"I'll get the nurse." Ki sighed and went towards the health room. Of course she had to be the grown up of the situation. Brian was still a bit shocked that he was already on the ground. Brian was never the strongest and what did he do? He just won a fight out of the hundreds he has gotten into. Wow, he felt a bit good but bad at the same time.

"Dude, your one of my new best friends." Ted then gave him a bro-hug. He truly did have some of the greatest friends in the world.

* * *

A week has passed- maybe even two or three. Brian has gained a reputation of this soon after him breaking his nose. Now people were a bit scared of him- but respected him greatly. Apparently Ted twisted the story and added a bit more fighting and Brian looking like some god or hero. Whenever the others tried to say what really happened- no one believed them. They said that they weren't there and that it happened how Ted told it first.

"Hey, Brain!" Brian turned away from his locker to see Jenny walking towards him. Quickly he straightened out his shirt and leaned against the locker. _She so digs me, _the sophomore thought to himself.

"Hey, Matrix." he replied, coolly.

"Ummm, whatever. But what are you doing tonight?" Jenny stood by him with her arms crossed. He first thought that she meant maybe a date. Then he remembered that she was with the Law, sadly. Then he remembered their conversation from a few weeks ago. Playing video games with the girl of his dreams was something he would do no matter what. Even if it wasn't a date at all (which would be awesome if it was).

"No, why?" he was trying to contain the four year old inside him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight for some games. I have nothing better to do, so want too?" Jenny smiled at him. Brian quickly nodded saying that he had nothing better to do that night and she smiled. She asked for a sheet of paper and wrote her address down. He stared at it for a second thinking where it was.

Brian smiled while standing outside her home. He smoothed out his faded '_DXM_' shirt and fixed his hair. Maybe he would be able to get her to notice it. It would be awesome if she would and wanted to challenge him to a few rounds. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later she answered it with a smile plastered on her face, _she looks beautiful_.

"Hey."

"Hiya, come on in." Jenny stepped away letting him step inside the house. It wasn't something he would expect her to live in- but then again her dad wasn't aware that she was a gamer. He assumes she is just a jock like the rest of the family- or uhh… his side of the family at least. It was just a fancy elegant place and wasn't what she is like. Not that she wasn't pretty, but it was just to different for her. Luckily he didn't say it out loud.

She led him up some stairs and stood by the door outside of a room. She looked behind a book shelf and grabbed a small key. She opened the door and there was a gamers' heaven- for any type of gamer. Whether it was a casual or an intense one. All kinds of games lined up on shelves and entertainment systems laid everywhere.

"Sorry I didn't get much time to clean."

"Who cares? Let's get this party started!" Brian grinned as he walked over to the game shelf. There were so many titles that he has and hasn't played. Games he has wished on owning but hasn't had enough allowance to buy. Whether it was _Lords of Lords _or _Pokermon_, he has never seen these many games in person. It looked like something collectors would pick up. Maybe she was one that goes to sales and picks them up for the fun of it.

"Not so fast- I gotta kick your ass in _Field of Fire_." Jenny grabbed his arm and pulled him over towards a computer in the center of the room. She picked up a spare laptop and gear from the side of the room and gave it to him. She logged into hers and he did the same. "Capture the flag or a free for all?"

"Free for all."

"Prepare to be killed- BrianD." He loved how she said his name.

Brian had a smug smile on his face knowing that he could figure everything about Jenny. Every move he would know since his dream. He moved behind the walls of the desert themed level. Where the hell had she gone? This area wasn't that big enough for her to be hiding like this. Then again only having two players was pretty annoying. Brian tried looking over at her screen but she kept moving the computer monitor so he couldn't see.

_BOOM!_

Turning around was an explosion- but no Jenny. What could it have been? Another explosion was to his right and another one to his left. Looking over he saw the gamer tag "JENNYMATRIX" and looked over and saw many grenades lined up. He understood what she was doing. He didn't move in time, and Jenny shot one near his foot.

_GAME OVER FOR: BRIAND_

_RESPAWN?_

_Or_

_END GAME?_

"Best two outta three?" Brian didn't want to be going down so easy like this. He needed to show that he has some type of skill to her. Not just an amateur like she is making him out to be.

"You're so on."

Jenny ended up beating a pouting Brian- it was a close game though. It only took about thirty minutes though to win it. And the longer a game is- the better is it in the end. Once when she won he wanted another rematch but she said pick another game from her shelf. They spent time looking at games and he was pissed that he hasn't been able to show off the shirt. Maybe she noticed it but didn't care. Or she mentally laughed at him. Hopefully it was just the first one- and she wasn't laughing at the baby game that he had on his shirt.

"Any... dance games?" it was worth a shot.

"Ummm... I uhh..." Jenny trailed off. He purposely moved his sweatshirt and showed off the logo. Jenny's eyes widened and then grinned at him. "I see there is another fan of _DXM_, would you like a challenge or want to cry in the corner and lose... again?"

"Hell I don't think I will. I also wasn't crying when I lost, and I know I can kick your ass. It is a pretty simple game and I have been practicing." he smirked.

"Ahhh, someone is full of himself."

"Says you."

She walked over towards the corner of the room and ripped off the old blanket. There was an old dusty machine with the logo on it- Brian couldn't believe his eyes. The same one from her garage in the dream, and it looked like it was in good condition to work. She punched it and it then the starting screen appeared with music starting up. Stepping up on the plate she extended a hand and met his eyes. Graciously he took it and they chose a random song.

He actually beat her by three thousand points. Something that she really wasn't expecting to happen. And to think that she beat all of his high scores in the dream. Maybe he really has gotten better over time…

"Ha!" he bragged.

"You suck, Brian." the blonde rolled her eyes.

Jenny walked over to the mini fridge and handed him a bottle of soda. Yep, drinking soda around eleven at night, very healthy for the both of them. He lightly smiled at her and saw the bothered look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I uhh... yeah..." Jenny tried giving Brian a fake smile. He could see through the lie.

"Tell me."

"You're a stranger still too me."

"Tell me." he repeated.

"Fine... well, my dad doesn't know about this room at all. I told him that I use this room as a fucking study room, and he believes every lie. I told him that I have basketball posters covering the walls and any medal in here from me winning every game. You know what though, it wasn't completely a lie though, and this room actually has posters and medals. Of anything that involves gaming though, and then of course he doesn't know about that. He doesn't want me to follow in my mom's footsteps of being a gamer- especially first person shooter."

"Your mom?" this was something that he has never heard of. She mentioned in the dream that she was the coach of a team… he wondered if she still was.

"She is actually a champion in the gaming world. Right now, she has left us to be the coach of an elite gaming team for FPS. She barely visits and my dad hates it because she never has helped out for me the past few years. They got divorced awhile ago- I don't get along with her though as I used to when I was younger. If I talk to her- it's for about ten minutes or even less. She thinks I am following my dad's advice with real sports- but she doesn't know it. I am just... stressed with this all. Both parents don't exactly know the truth."

"How long has she been gone?" Brian didn't want to intrude on her personal life- but the boy thinks that she trusts him now. Or at least better than any trust she has had for him before.

"About three or four years by now. But I am okay now; it doesn't bother me now that she is living on her own with her boyfriend, William or something like it. The guy is actually a part of her FPS team, I am shocked she would even do that. Maybe she will pull the whole 'he is a waste of my time' card again and have another daughter or even a son." Jenny gave him a smile- it was real though. Brian then started walking out the door to leave but she stopped him. "Hey Brian, we need to do something like this again. Okay?"

"Yeah sure… and I had the same thing happen in a way. My dad is off with a bitch and her two step kids. It's cool though, we got to get through it."

* * *

Brian walked into school with a smile on his face- one of those days where nothing can go wrong. For anyone, anything, and just it was all great. For the boy these kind of days didn't happen much and it was great to have one.

"DOHENY!" Brian turned around to see the Law stepping towards him with a devilish look on his face. Each step seemed to make the day go from good to bad.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I heard from Games Dean that you were mackin' on my girl. You know I am not exactly happy of that happening. Now I am going to say to step away or there is going to be trouble. And with my status of being the number one guy in the school won't be good if you don't. So what are you going to say? You going to leave her alone for good? Because I actually let you off the hook in a way- you didn't get your noob beat up."

"I'm going to say... nope." Brian took a chance at this.

With that, the Law was the one to swing first. Brian ducked and swung back, which didn't even hit Law. The senior kicked his shin and grabbed the boy by the shirt. "I better not hear any other fucking rumor about you and Jenny. Everyone has already said that you to have kissed already. That better not be true or else there will be even more problems than this. I will be your worse nightmare."

With that Brian was punched in his right eye, and sent to the nurse. Someone who laughed at him for a split second thinking it was a bit cute that he had a fight with the most popular guy in the school. Maybe he shouldn't be messing with him anymore.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look at it, Mr. D thinks that he can do whatever you want." Brian sat in a chair in the 'relaxing room' and of course Games walked up to him.

"Games." Brian spat.

"Hellloooo! Why were you hanging out with her last night, I want to know. I mean I saw you go into her house, and a few hours later you left. I also heard you guys planning this little date a few weeks ago as well." Games took a step closer towards him with a smug smile on his face.

"You told Law a lie..."

"I guess whatever to make me number uno."

"Not cool dude." Brian shifted the ice pack that was on his eye. It still stung from when Law punched him in the face, right in the eye. He knew that this was completely payback for breaking the other teenager's nose; why else would he be doing this? With all of the respect- Brian did actually feel bad; he almost bought him a makeup present for the injury. But of course Ted said that it would ruin his mojo- and the party he threw would go down the drain. Yeah, they actually threw his a party (which wasn't that bad, but not a lot of people showed up to it for being afraid of him or that there was a sports meeting that a lot would have attended).

"Well just stay outta my way, and we will be good."

This day couldn't have gotten any worse, right? Wrong. With his day getting worse by the second (students were looking at him and talking about him being a girlfriend stealer and he deserved what the Law did to him). He had a study hall last hour and was trying to do his work- but Jenny (who was supposed to be in a science class) approached him.

"Brian." her voice was cracking.

He looked up to see her frowning at him. He was hoping that she would completely ignore all the rumors and the two could still be friends. But he knew that this was going to be horrible. Once when he made eye contact he knew what she was going to say. He has already semi-lived through this once before. He doesn't want to do this again at all. But then again he did end up getting a second chance of being her friend again.

"Yeah?" he tried giving a smile, but she wouldn't smile back. _Yup, I am screwed _Brian thought.

"Listen, Brian. I know that we have a lot in common... but we can't talk anymore. I can't be walking around with rumors about you and I- someone will tell my dad eventually. He isn't happy with me talking to other guys at all- and if he learns you're a gamer... I need some saving. Right now I need to make the varsity team for basketball and I can't be seen with you anymore..." Jenny sighed knowing she lost her new friend. Why the hell did she have a life that was screwed up this much? She still wanted to be friends with the boy.

"Jenny..." he trailed off.

"No, see you around school, Doheny." with that she walked away from the boy who was in love with her. Why the hell did everything bad happen to him? Why the hell did fate want to screw up their relationship that did not yet exist? But then again, Romeo and Juliet had a worse one… but they didn't exist.

* * *

After school Ki and Ted drove over towards the Wong household (where they live they can drive at an early age. Actually they could learn how to in their freshman year.). Well, it was Ki driving because Ted kept on hyperventilating before they even left the school's parking lot. Him attempting to drive was really bad because he didn't even start the car. "What if he doesn't want me as a son anymore? What if he disowns me? Walks out on me just like my mother did to us."

Ki sighed, knowing of the whole story of his mother. Years ago Freddie Wong was a singer and guitar player. He fell in love with one of his fans for the time- the mother of Ted (it is a curse word in the Wong household). After a few years they settled down and had the boy- and a few years after that they had a fight one night. She said that he was just a rocker that didn't care about a damn thing in a world. She left that same night with her father's guitar and kissed Ted goodnight one last time. Then she took a bag and drove away.

To this day he still hasn't tracked down her. The boy also doesn't want to face the woman again, the one who abandoned them.

"He will love you no matter what, Teddy." she kissed his cheek as they pulled into the driveway. Ted refused to leave the car as Ki laughed and pulled him out. "Just man up Ted, he won't kill you. Freddie needs to love you no matter what you do. Remember what Rocky has told you"

Ted didn't even bother to correct the name.

Every step towards the front door was a knife to the heart. Why was Ted even getting worked up? Maybe it was because his dad would flip if he learned it was for drifting. Opening the door they walked into the living room to see his dad reliving the glory days. This was something he did when he missed his rock star life- which was at least four or five times a month. He would also walk around the house singing some of his old songs. And that was the time where Ted is at a hotel near their home.

"Ted and his chick, what's up?"

"Dad, we need to tell you something." Freddie's eyes looked from the two of them, hoping he wouldn't say what he thought he would. He didn't need a child following in his footsteps.

"Don't tell me that you got the chick pregnant. I told ya if you need anything to go in the cabinet upstairs, it is filled with a bunch of-"

"Oh god! No, just no, Dad! No, we don't do anything like that! I just needed to talk to you because I wanted to say that I am no longer interested in the idea of being a rocker." Ted quickly cut his dad off, while both he and Ki were blushing fiercely. The smile on the face of Freddie faded and then turned into a frown. He for some reason would have rather had the girl pregnant because there they could actually deal with it a bit better. There would still be yelling though in both.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he sighed.

"I was just... nervous..." Ted laughed uncomfortably, and Ki gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, we know that maybe it isn't your strong point. If you have something else as your muse- then go for it. I may have not been very supportive in the past- but I will be behind you 100% now. No matter whatever the thing is- I will try to make it to at least one." Freddie stood up and started walking out to his car. "I got to go and meet up with someone I will see you two later. And remember that if you do want too- they are upstairs."

"That went well..." Ki sighed, rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"No wait dad! I didn't get to tell you that I want to be a..." to late, Freddie already pulled out of the driveway. He sighed knowing that the worst has not even come yet. "Just come on Ki, we need to go and see Drift King- gotta tell him that I am ready to be a drifter now. Even if my father doesn't know of it, and would never approve."

After stopping over at McDonalds to grab some snacks, they finally reached the lair of the drifters. It was just a rundown garage that they bought as their group hangout. They walked in holding a few other sodas in case anyone else wanted one. Ki was always thinking for the others- and of course Ted loved that about her. He loved most things about her, but her helping out others were awesome.

"Hey Rocky!"

"It's Drift King." Ted reminded Ki for the hundredth time. Like she would ever learn his real name though.

"Hello Theodore! And Kimberly! What brings you here tonight?" DK jumped off the small platform with the games (ones that they play on rainy days or when they throw parties) on it and stood by them. He grabbed one of the extra sodas and smiled dearly at them. He knew that this day would come and it most likely has. He could tell by the smile on Ted's face.

"I wanted to say that I have told my father that-" he was cut off.

The leader dug through a box and pulled out a sweatshirt with a logo of a steering wheel on it and the name "TED" on the back of it. "I am not sure if this is your size but we can always get a new one for you. I have waited for the day for you to join us- thus is the day. A fine one indeed. Before you are accepted fully into our crew- you will have to race for it."

"Let's drift then." a smile was plastered on his face as he grabbed the jacket. Completely forgetting about the idea of saying that his father doesn't know about this part. Ki was about to bring it up but didn't want to ruin the excited face and let him go out and get into the car.

* * *

Ted walked with Brian while wearing his new leather jacket. "Dude, isn't this awesome? I feel like there is nothing I can't do! But of course I can't really fly or shoot lasers from my eyes. But it still is pretty damn awesome!"

They were at a game that was very important to Jenny. If she won it- the team will make it into an exclusive tournament. If they didn't- she will be the first JV captain to lead her team into losing in the school's history. Brian knew that her father would be at this game- she could also be making varsity from it. And he didn't want to ruin any chances for her.

They found seats in the back of the gym and Ki arrived with the snacks (well actually their dinner). After some announcements the game had started- and it wasn't hard pointing out Mr. Mattheus. He was cheering for his daughter who wasn't doing the best, and talking trash to the other players. Most of the home team was used to it and just laughed at this. And of course the audience was getting a kick out of it too.

They were down by over ten points and Jenny wasn't doing her best. After missing the seventh basket there was a short break and Jenny walked into the locker rooms and punched her locker. "Dammit, I am just a screw up like they tell me I am."

"Talking bad about yourself won't get you anywhere, Matrix. "she looked over towards him who was smiling at her. He sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. "You know one thing I have learned over time is true. I learned that it's all about the game, nothing else."

"What do you mean?" Jenny sat next to him and looked at him. He watched as sweat streamed down her face and the determined look turned into a curious looking one.

"I guess that it means that you play your hardest and try. I know you don't care but you got to try." Brian shrugged, guessing that's what it meant.

"So you're saying although I hate the sport- I got to try?"

"Yep."

"And what if I don't?" Jenny shot him a look.

"Listen- I have learned it. Sometimes you got to do stuff you don't want to do- face people you may hate. But you need to try your hardest. I also learned that people like the Law aren't worth it, trying to make the game about them self."Brian smiled.

"So I should still do this?"

"Go out there and kick some ass, okay?"

They both stood up and gave a quick hug and went out towards the court. He made his way back towards his friends and she went out with her game face back on. This was her chance now to show them everything she can attempt to do because she has to give it her best. Which really was her best although it sucked.

They ended up losing by just a few points with people booing her. But she had the greatest smile on her face. After a few minutes everyone left and her father said that they need to talk when she returns home later. The team glared at her for being 'the worst captain ever' but she laughed it off. She just gave it her all and did something. Ted and Ki told Brian they would meet up with him later and that he should hang out with Jenny for awhile.

"Nice game." he laughed.

"Well here is someone who doesn't hate me."

"Wellllllllll." Brian laughed as Jenny punched his shoulder playfully. "Anyways, I know you don't exactly want to be seen with me anymore but do you want to go and grab a slice of pizza?"

"Brian... I don't know..."

"To bad! You're coming with me!" Brian smirked and took her out to pizza.

* * *

Jenny returned home later that night to go and see the lights turned on. She then saw a car in the driveway that didn't make her feel very comfortable. The car of the Law was sitting out in front of their house. She knew that this wouldn't turn out well. Maybe her father has just gotten a new car that looked like his. And had the same license plate. Hell no.

Opening the door she walked to the kitchen to see her father eating a piece of pizza with the Law to his right. He had the smile on which was his 'I have told you before' face. "Jennifer, we need to talk. Your boyfriend here has been telling me that you have been hanging out with a gamer. I assume it is this scrawny boy that left the room after the half time, am I correct? Well even so, he has been pushing you into the gaming world and I have strictly said that no video games will be brought under this roof again."

"Dad- I can explain!" Jenny took a step forward- ready to defend herself.

"No Jennifer, and I have heard you have been going by _her _nickname in a way. Matrix? How the hell could you do this to me? You're lucky your boyfriend has told me before things have gone way too far. Sooner or later you could be playing them for hours and become just like your mother. We both know that she doesn't care for you and you don't need to turn out like her. You can be a star with your boyfriend, get married and have wonderful children."

The thought made her stomach twist and her face went pale. She would NEVER want to marry him, and that's a fact. She would say no right away if he proposed- and yeah it would be harsh. In a way this was like pity dating or a one-sided relationship.

"Dad, that's unfair!"Jenny said like she was a kid once again.

"Sorry Jen, I wanted to make sure you were going to be alright." Law smiled like the complete ass he is at her. She glared at him.

"_Lawrence _I would love to speak to you outside for a moment." Jenny hissed at him and pulled him to the other room. He smiled at her and said that this was his job- to protect her from the dangers of gaming. "Fuck no law, I can't sit here and pretend I am in love with you. You and I both know that I am not a fan of you and this was crossing the damned line. You and I are officially through."

He simply raised his hands and walked over to the other room. With that he grabbed his jacket and left the room. "What the hell did you do?"

"I broke up with him. I have never really liked him, father." she said the word 'father' with anger.

"You know what, I am sick of the damned way you have been acting. I forbid you from talking to this Brian character again. You don't need his type at all. Now go to your room, I will be cleaning out your video game room as well. I can't believe you would..."

Jenny rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room. She jumped on her bed and grabbed her phone. She will still have it for a few hours, right? She unlocked it and looked at the photo of Brian and her. She felt in her stomach a few thousand butterflys. No way... Brian was only her friend.

_1 new message from: BrianD_

_Hey Jenny ;)_

She smiled as she responded back to him for the last time in a few weeks.

* * *

About a month later Brian knew that he had to mention to his friends about his dream. And that he knew everyone and everything. He grabbed some breakfast and stopped over towards their locker before school started officially. He told them that he needed to talk to them.

"Guys... we need to talk..."

"Oh my god you're dumping us as friends, aren't you? Ki, I told you he would leave us!" Ted looked over to his girlfriend who was giggling at her boyfriend. Something that he would freak out over, but he knew that he wouldn't leave him as a friend. They have been through a lot the last few months- pranking people and hanging out. Brian would never turn his back on them now, and for what?

A lot of the school already hates him.

"I'm sure that Brian won't leave us. He has probably something logical to say and we need to support him as a friend. We need to listen to what he has to say to us before we jump to any ridiculous ideas. So Ted, please stop holding onto my arm like that- it is beginning to hurt. And I advise that you end up cutting your nails because I think you broke some skin." Ted laughed nervously as removing his hand from her arm, and rubbed the back of his neck with a faint blush.

"Thanks guys... well you see." Brian began to tell them the story of what happened first to him and Jenny. They seemed to think that she was into him but sucked that she was grounded. But then he said that most of the things that have happened have already happened. That seemed to catch them off guard.

"What are you talking about, Brian?" Ted raised his eyebrows.

"I had a dream the night before my first day. All of us are in it. You and Ki, but Ki was new too. But you guys were dating in it, and your dad was too. Ki, you were a fighter and daughter of programmers or something. And Ted, you were the son of the best rocker in gaming history and were a drifter. Games was still a jerk but we warmed us to him. Jenny and I were in FPS, and Law was there too. Still crazy as ever and he too was in FPS. Games as well, and he actually was nicer at this point. The school announcers were part of a broadcasting system of VGHS and any other school in the district!"

"Alright... so we were dating?" Ki looked over at him and smiled.

"The one thing that makes no sense is that you two were dating... and Jenny and Law were too. They just broke up but everything is kind of messed up. Games and I should be friends at this point."

"Oh... so who else was in it?" Ted asked his friend, eager to tell the stories.

"Everyone"

"Right, prove it." Ki looked over and Brian mentioned some things about the both of them that now even they knew about each other. "Alright, so have you told Jenny?"

"No- she would think that I am crazy. And we haven't talked since she broke up with the Law and her father banned her from talking to me."

"You should tell her."

* * *

The hallway lights flickered on and off as school ended hours ago. Jenny still was on the team and had a late practice and Brian was waiting outside of her school locker. She made her way across school to grab her homework and make her wait home. She wasn't expecting Brian to be there.

"Jenny, we need to talk." he looked over at her.

"I don't have time for this. I need to be getting home before my father finds out." she reached for her locker but Brian stepped in front of it. He crossed his arms and gave a serious look to her. Jenny really wanted to just smile and hug him but knew that she couldn't.

"Hear me out Jenny." Brian pleaded.

"No Brian I can't, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. Hell I probably shouldn't have ever started talking to you at all. If I kept the whole gaming thing a secret I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be grounded for the next year. But now... dammit! I just can't do anything anymore. I lost all freedom. I-"

Brian cut her off guard with a kiss. It took a few seconds for her to realize that she herself was kissing back. Her eyes widened and she backed up and shook her head. "Jenny, dammit I am so sorry!"

She pushed him away from the locker and quickly opened it. She just grabbed her bag thinking she would finish her work in the morning. She took one last look at him before she started down the hallway with him shouting for her to come back and a few curses after each name.

"Jenny, we need to talk!"

At that point she was at the door. She opened it and looked one last time at her friend and gave a small smile. She walked through it without another word. The last time that they have spoken for the rest of the school year. The lights then flickered off one last time leaving Brian in the dark.

* * *

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: **The sequel shall be out... say hmm... another few weeks at the max due to the whole school starting this week. Please no flames or harsh reviews! I should be having a small story coming out soon before the next season's version and will be explaining the grade changes there...

Until next story!

-Ghirahim


End file.
